A fond smile and soft scowl
by A-Scot-Is-A-Scot
Summary: Hange is suspicious of the small Captain and the Commander. Is something behind those fond smiles, lengthy glances and not so mean scowls that are shared between Levi and Erwin? Probably, and Hange was determined to find out. Eruri-ish. Not really a romance. Kinda crack. Canonverse.
1. Phase 1

**Author note: Sup guys! I've got some juicy Eruri for y'all! Kinda. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment and critiques are more than welcome! Beware for OOC, I do try, but it's hard to get the character's spot on. Also, disclaimer, I don't own anything.  
**

There was something off about the way Erwin's expression would soften upon addressing the miniature Captain, and there was defiantly something off about that same Captain when he seemed slackened in the commander's presence. Not to mention the looks, the awkward moments of contact and the good nature Levi appeared to be in following a discussion with the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. Oh, Hange knew something was up, and call her crazy, however, she was determined to find out what the hell was going on between everyone's favourite Captain and the Commander. So she set out a plan. Operation one: Behaviour

It was the typical day of training, and of course, a little bit of dusting squeezed into the busy schedule. Hange was stealing every glimpse she could at the Captain and the Commander when the two were within several metres of one another as the three stood by the edge of the forest. Levi would often catch her staring but heeded no mind to her by turning his head each time with a low tut. The woman was nuts, and it wasn't uncommon for her to stare. So, with her credit, everything works in her favour. Levi or Erwin wouldn't suspect a thing. Maybe. Anyway, that was uninteresting, what was more interesting was how a soldier walked up to the Commander and briefly spoke to him. With a nod, Erwin departed himself from the grounds, and Levi's lengthy glance and tensed form proposed to Hange that he was fighting back his instincts to follow. _How interesting. How interesting indeed._

Better write that down.

"Oi," an irritated voice spoke into her ear bringing her to jump and accidentally draw a long line across the paper, "what the hell are you writing? We're not doing any of your fucked up titan experiments right now. We're training." Levi's voice was harsh, like a bitter wind in her ear causing her to squirm and snap her head around to the short man and gave him a wide-eyed stare. _Damn Levi, he's too stealthy,_ she hadn't even noticed him wandering over- Hange snapped the book closed when Levi tilted his head to peer at the contents.

"Oh!" Hange's expression broke out into a cheery grin, "I was just keeping notes on Eren for my next experiment, do you want to see?" Hange nodded to Eren and the other new recruits practising their Maneuver Gear within the towering trees and proceeded to hold out the small notebook to the Captain.

In reaction, Levi's face seemed to scrunch up, "I'll pass," he spoke making no move to take the book, "preferably I'd rather not have to bleach my brain to get rid of what fucked up content there is in that book about the Titan brat." Hange's grin only broadened and she drew the book safely back concealing it within her jacket. She patted where she had covered the book and replied, "oh, that's a bummer." Hange's lips formed a pout and her shoulder's slumped, "I would have loved filling you in on my latest theories!" She hopped on the spot, and the Captain scoffed before turning his back to the mad scientist to focus back on the soldiers.

"In your dreams four-eyes," and with that humanities strongest repelled himself away onto the closest branch to continue mentoring and as soon as the Captain was gone Hange let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Phew!" she wiped the sweat from her brows and whipped out the book again dotting down every word that was exchanged between her and Levi as unnecessary as it was. Maybe she could get Moblit in on this as well, Hange was certain he's love to assist her, oh! or perhaps Mike. His nose could come in handy by smelling possible sexual tension.

 _Perfect_. Hange sucked in a thick breath through her nostrils and turned on her heel. Best inform them now. She marched off ignoring Levi's voice calling her in the distance. He couldn't get too angry at her for ditching him when she was hardly doing anything anyway. Besides, she had important matters to attend to. Levi would just have to suck it up.

* * *

And suck it up Levi did. "That's enough," he said to the kids after four continuous hours of exercise, "Lunch and then I want to see the halls polished and sparkling." Levi ignored the frustrated sighs, "Eren with me," Mikasa frowned at that, yet teenager was quick to salute from the branch he stood on almost losing balance as he shouted.

"Yes, Captain!"

Mikasa managed to balance him before the idiot plummeted.

Levi couldn't help but scowl only to receive a sharp glare in return from the shady Ackerman.

"Dismissed."

The brats all saluted and lowered themselves to the forest floor. The Captain could have sighed in relief. It wasn't often he was left with babysitting the new recruits and he had to say, it was irritable. They were sloppy, slow and reckless. The only moderate one seemed to be Eren's personal stalker, and yet, the brat seemed to hate his guts. It was clear she needed to be punished be that suspending her or even keeping her away from Eren. That would surely teach her a lesson. Sigh. Levi turned to Eren who patiently waited for his signal.

"Come on brat," he said hopping from the tall tree. Eren followed instantly.

The two made their way into the equipment room and dumped their gear before travelling up to the upper floors where they came across the rest of Levi squad.

"Captain!" Petra briefly stopped her sweeping to greet the grumpy Captain, as did the rest of the squad. Levi nodded and scanned the room somewhat checking to see if it was to standard with cleanness. He deemed it moderate and tossed a mop to Eren, "you have lunch when they do." He scanned the room again, Oluo was missing.

"Oh," Levi's attention turned to the strawberry blonde again, "Captain, I was wondering if you'd seen Oluo? He's been gone for a while. We presume he probably bit his tongue and is bleeding out somewhere." Her sweet voice was laced with annoyance and Levi couldn't blame her. In the background, Eren tried not to roll his eyes at the idea, that was presumably the case and they all knew it by the serious expressions.

"No I haven't," he reminded emotionless, "he's probably constipated and trying to take a big shit." Petra huffed out a weak laugh and beamed, "he sure looks like he is half the time Captain."

The short man nodded and turned, "when he returns tell him he can clean the stables while you eat." Eren mentally cheered as that was usually his job. "I'll join you shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile,

Hange had somehow managed to drag the big brute called Mike to help her in her quest. The man had simply smirked and flared his nostrils in exchange which Hange translated to a 'let's do it.' Ah, Hange knew she could rely on Mike... and Moblit too! Although, he seemed to only follow her to ensure that she didn't get herself killed by Levi. "Psh, as if! He loves me too much!" She winked at Moblit and turned to Mike, "lead the way, Mikey! Lead us to where the shorty is!"

"Section Commander! Keep your voice down!" Returned Moblit as Mike started to sniff out the scent. "AHAHAHA! Moblit you worry too much! Have you caught the scent yet Mikey?" The veteran lifted his head up and nodded, "windex," he said with a small smile. Hange squealed, "yahooooo! Let's go spy on the midget!" Moblit facepalmed and allowed himself to be dragged along.

Oh, this was going to be a long day. Section commander was not going to listen to his reasoning any time soon. Moblit just hoped that the Captain wasn't going to be too hard on her when she was finally caught...which...was very likely knowing Hange and her tendency for being clumsy.

Mike soon lead them to the Commander's office and that set Hange off in squealing fits as she yelled 'I knew it I knew it!'  
"The shortie is getting laid," she suddenly whispered with a wicked grin. "Let's have a peek yes? yes?" She lunged for the door and Moblit practically tugged her back by the hood of her cloak. "Are you crazy?!" Moblit screeched causing Mike to raise a brow and Hange to laugh insanely. "Oh don't worry my lovely, I'm just going to have a small peek...-" she released herself from his grip and levelled herself down to the keyhole peering through.

Oh.

The door was rocketed open slamming directly into the Scientists face. Ouch. "Who the fuck is making that racket?" and there stood a grumpy man. Oh boy.

 **Comment and fav for next chapter!**


	2. Phase 2

**Second chapter! I've got a few ideas as to where this fanfiction is heading so it's not plotless. ALSO, I have a new Fanfiction coming out soon. It's a HarryPotterXAOT crossover because eh. I have a poll on my profile and a description of the fanfiction for y'all to look at.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

Hange landed painfully on her rear and massaged her bruised nose, "ow ow ow." She peered up at the small Captain and pouted, "Leviiiii, that wasn't very nice!"

Moblit gaped.

"Is your head full of crap or what?" Levi spat making no indication of apologising. Through the door, Ewrin remained behind his desk watching on in interest, in his hands an unknown document.

"You going to get going or what?" Hange returned her attention to Levi as he spoke. His arms were neatly crossed against his chest and foot tapping silently against the wooden flooring as a sign that he was irritated by her lingering.

He glanced over to Moblit and Mike with a raised brow just as Hange pushed herself from the floor and dusted her uniform off. "Sorry about that Levi, I was just telling Mike and Moblit about my most recent hypothesis," her glasses flashed as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose. She could sense Moblit tensing behind her while Mike seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Levi sure didn't.

"Would you like to hear it, Erwin!?" she called pushing Levi to the side to peak into the room much to the man's dismay.

"Fuck of shitty glasses, Erwin doesn't want to-"

"I'll listen," Erwin's voice cut over Levi's. The raven-haired man turned sharply and sent a piercing glare his way. "Are you stupid or-"

"I knew it!" Hange screamed, cutting Levi off as well. He cursed under his breath and let Hange pass. Moblit followed quickly behind, however, Mike huffed in entertainment before shaking his head and leaving the four to their chatter.

As for Levi, he didn't exactly want to be around to hear Hange's mindless rambling to Erwin, yet glance the Commander sent to him was a wordless order for him to stay put.

It wasn't like the conversation they were having previously was important. Levi would rather clean.

"So! I was thinking about testing his regeneration rate," she said slamming both hands down onto Erwin's desk, "maybe if we cut off a limb or two-"

"Do you want to kill the brat or what?" Levi cut, glaring in her direction. He couldn't say he was bothered by the idea of cutting some of the boy's limbs off, but he knew that there was always a limit to what they could and couldn't do. Erwin seemed to agree.

"You said you had a hypothesis?" Erwin said, mindlessly pilling the documents up and sliding them into a drawer under the desk. Erwin then leant forward and rested his arms on the desk once clear of all paper.

His words seemed to re-boot a few clogs in Hange's mind, "oh yes yes, I was getting to that."

"So, Eren's recovery skills, there must be a finality to what he can and can't regenerate, yes?"

Erwin nodded for her to continue.

"Eren said that he was swallowed by a titan and ended up in its gut before he first transformed. His arm was also bitten off. So Eren can transform into a titan by any necessary means of injury, not just biting his thumb." Hange's glance flashed to Levi. What she was telling them was pretty old news, but, she'd throw in some random theories to spice it up a little. Levi didn't even seem to be paying any attention anyway, his glance was firmly fixed on Erwin. What a dope.

Hange went on to explain her idea's to the commander anyway. Possible limitations of injury to turning into a titan and others. Moblit himself seemed to fidget sending nervous glances Levi's way.

The small man looked bored or even tired as the ramblings went on for at least a whole ten minutes. Yet, Moblit was surprised to find that Levi was staring at nothing other than Erwin the whole time.

The idea of Levi having a slight crush on the commander didn't seem far-fetched, but, it could just be that he respected the other man to the point that he'd do absolutely anything to protect him. The situation was complicated, yet, Moblit had to admit to himself...he was curious. However, maybe Hange was approaching this the wrong way.

"So that concludes the hypothesis!" Moblit was torn out of his thoughts when the Team leader finally decided to shut up. Much to the relief of those occupying the room.

"I must say. I would give you my permission to conduct such experiments, but the risk of fatally injuring Jaeger is too great. I have to decline." Erwin sat back in his seat as he spoke to Hange with a serious expression.

He was right, of course.

"Aw poo," Hange ran a hand through her greasy hair, much to Levi's disgust, "I wouldn't have gone that far to cut the beauties arm off."

"Give it a rest," Levi spoke up from across the room.

"Oh Levi, but I know you're curious too!"

Levi scoffed and didn't feed her any more words. Talking to her was tiring. There was absolutely no point in bickering, besides, Hange knew better than to continue unless she wanted his bootprint permanently imprinted on her revolting face.

...

Speaking of which. The psychopath needed a bath, she reeked of body odour and other smells he didn't dare identify. "Oi, when was the last time you showered?" Levi asked directing a scowl her way.

"Oh?" Hange seemed to ponder on the question which in return sent shivers down Levi's spine as he thought up the possible answers. "I don't know," she said, even Erwin looked slightly disturbed, "it must have been last week surely, wait, what day is it again?"

"That's fucking disgusting, it's the end of the week, have a fucking shower. You stink. You'll probably scare off the possibility of any new recruits."

Hange mentally deflated and glanced over at Erwin, "there should be some fresh soap in the supplies room," he confirmed meaning that there was no way out of a shower. Hange sighed sadly.

"I expect to see you back on duty afterwards," Erwin added.

Levi's jaw tightened and he watched Hange leave with slight relief. Once she was gone he turned to Erwin.

"Why do you humour her?" He asked moving up towards the desk.

In return, Erwin smiled, "you may not think it, but Hange has a brilliant talent capable of unravelling even the most obscure of puzzles. She's a strong role in the Corps and her influence is greater than what is perceived. I satisfy her to keep up the effort. Even if I sometimes have to decline her some aspects due to the sheer level of obtaining it, such as a live titan."

Erwin shook his head and drummed his fingers against the hard surface.

"Think of it like this, what if Hange was working for the Military Police instead?" the Commander added as soon as he saw Levi's unconvinced expression.

"That would suck for us," Levi said half sitting on the desk seemingly convinced.

"Exactly."

"But I doubt she would have stayed with the Military police long if that were the case," Levi continued, "she wouldn't fit in, those fuckers are too snobby and would have kicked her out in a heartbeat."

"So you're saying that she fits in here," Erwin grinned reasonably happy with where the discussion was going.

"No one is normal here," a very small smile graced his features and was gone within a heartbeat, "I think the oddest one is that Titan brat- wait, no I take that back. Hange is by far the weirdest."

Erwin looked amused.

"I mean, what are the chances that she is actually showering right now?" a look of horror appeared on Levi's face.

"Have faith in her Levi, she may act out independently sometimes like you, but she also knows when enough is enough. It's the same as knowing when something shouldn't be put off any longer such as a shower." Erwin stood, "back on topic, I have a few errands for you and your squad. You should take Eren too just so he has someone to keep an eye on him."

Levi lifted his head and stepped back as Erwin rounded the desk. The height difference and the fact that he always had to look up strained his neck.

"There is a contact called Andreas that needs to be safely escorted here. I know escorting isn't a Scouts job, but it's crucial that you get him here in one piece. Recently we've been running low on supplies due to our funding being cut. Andreas has offered to cooperate with us."

"A merchant?" Levi queried, "no surprise that he's run himself into trouble. Who're we protecting him from?"

"He's not popular on the surface. He's an underground merchant, mainly sells his supplies in the underground such as medicine and food."

"Are the Military Police after him?"

Erwin shook his head, "not popular but he's not wanted. That's why we're secure to work with him. He's agreed to meet you in Wall Sina in the capital. Since he will be transporting a waggon without supplies we need to ensure he's not attacked and robbed on the road. Can you handle that Levi? It's a weeks journey there and back."

"Tsk. Don't ask me if I can handle it. Are you sure I should bring the brat? He'd probably attract more attention than the merchant."

Erwin nodded, "yes and it might be nice for him to finally get away from Hange's experiments for a while."

"I suppose."

"You leave tomorrow morning. That gives you and your team time to prepare." Erwin rested a warm hand on Levi's shoulder in a firm squeeze before he dropped his arm and stepped past the small Captain.

"Of course," Levi returned and followed his lead out of the room before going in their separate directions in the hall.

Once Levi reached the canteen he was greeted with Petra, Gunther, Eld and Eren. Still no Oluo, however, he was quickly told that Petra had remembered to send Oluo to the stables to clean once he returned much to Levi's pleasure.  
Levi was quick to debrief his squad about the mission answering any uncertainty and questions. As soon as they were done with their meals Levi escorted Eren to his cell and departed back to his own room where he rested in the comfortable leather chair beside his desk unable to gain much sleep.

It was nothing he wasn't used to and his body had long adapted to lack of sleep. Besides. Sleeping only allowed his brain to bring up painful memories that were best to avoid.

So he remained awake, his thoughts drifting to how Erwin gave him a reason to live and taught him a valuable lesson to not regret any of his actions. That man was really something and Levi would follow him to the end.

 **Next time, Levi and his squad set off to Sina's capital to meet this merchant. Erwin and Hange talk about titan parts, Eren steps on one too many toes and Levi seems a little uneasy.**

 **Reminder, I have a poll on my profile for y'all to check out on what ships you'd like to see in my upcoming HPxAOT fanfiction. Also, see my profile description to find the summary for this!**

 **Feel free to comment, fav, follow. I appreciate critiques! Thank you.**


End file.
